Chapter 13
Dead Mount Death Play #13 is the thirteenth chapter of the Dead Mount Death Play manga. Summary As Kazuki and Shizuki Shinoyama leave the current home of their uncle Polka Shinoyama - and the Corpse God masquerading as Polka - they wonder whether the "Polka" they met was the real one, considering his out-of-character behavior. Still, he looked like Polka, and they decide they will know the truth tomorrow - as their grandfather is looking forward to Polka's return too. Back in the torture building, the Corpse God explains to Takumi Kuruya and Misaki Sakimiya that the twins were haunted by some sort of protective spirit. Takumi opines that the Corpse God should have just exorcised the spirit, but "Polka" thinks it still has the potential to regain its full consciousness. Hosorogi muses that "Polka" could then make a contract with it like he did Hosorogi, though "Polka" points out that it was amazing Hosorogi retained his consciousness for five years at all. Takumi finds the Corpse God's decision to help the twins and the spirit a bit cloyingly kind, and the Corpse God admits that the twins remind him of children he used to know. He then confirms he plans on going to the Shinoyama Family's home tomorrow after all, as it seems he has no way of delaying the visit any longer. Since he does not know where 'home' is, Takumi hands him a file he has compiled on the real Polka Shinoyama—a file that deeply unnerves the real Polka upon looking at it—claiming he collected the data on Clarissa Kuraki's orders. According to Takumi, this may be a chance for The Corpse God to solve his money troubles in one go. The real Polka has (or, had) family troubles: the Shinoyama Clan is a powerful financial conglomerate, and Polka is the second-eldest son of Rozan Shinoyama, the family's head. Kazuki and Shizuki still have their "Uncle Polka" on the mind as they approach a sleek black car, where their older brother Takeru Shinoyama sighs and asks if he did not leave Polka in their hands. He scolds them for staying out late—something he disapproves of with regards to children—and asks after Polka's well-being; when Kazuki says Polka will be returning tomorrow, Takeru says he is looking forward to it (even as his hand twitches). As they speak, at least one of their men is spying on "Polka" and his friends through a window. Takeru warns the twins to be careful, reminding them of the accident that befell someone named Suzuka. Behind the twins, the spirit from Chapter 12 continues to silently hover. In a quite, traditionally-styled home, Rozan Shinoyama has been informed of Polka's good health and his current status as a conjurator in Shinjuku. Picking up a photograph of a smiling woman holding an infant, he muses to the woman—Kanon—that Polka took after her after all. Snickering, Rozan affirms that it is "still too soon" for him to die. In the torture building, Takumi remarks that Rozan is seventy-nine years old this year and rumor has it he has been bedridden with an illness. Polka would be Rozan's rightful heir in the wake of his death, and Takumi considers the massive amount of inherited wealth a strong possible motive for Polka's murder. Both the Corpse God and the real Polka slump to the ground, each dejected for different reasons. Takumi is surprised, as he had honestly thought the Corpse God deliberately chose a "rich son" to be reborn into; the Corpse God explains that he had intended to possess the fresh corpse of one of his fallen kinsmen when he prepared the ritual. Still glum, he wonders whether the different output was a result of a mistake on his part, or something else. For now, he needs to focus on his immediate problem. Takumi divulges his suspicion that a family member could potentially be behind the hit on Polka, calling "Polka's" upcoming visit to the Shinoyaa home akin to walking into enemy territory. Misaki thinks that Polka should be fine as long as he can use magic, but the Corpse God admits he was never as much of a fighter as his master was. He used to have bodyguards of his own, back when he was alive, using zombies and vampires when he was trying to hide the fact that he was a {necromancer]. He and Takumi share a moment of mutual realization, and turn to look at Misaki as one. The next day, the Corpse God, Misaki, and the real Polka (pocketed in "Polka's" hood) head to the Shinoyama manor, with the Corpse God wearing a high-collared shirt to hide the scar on his neck. Kazuki and Shizuki greet him at the front entrance, with the latter jibing he thought "Polka" would not show up, but "Polka"—looking at the spirit looming over the twins' heads—says a promise is a promise. Takeru, oblivious to the spirit, walks through it to greet "Polka" and remark on his 'remorseless' return and his alleged journey to find himself. "Polka" says he found a new 'him' in Shinjuku, and Takeru considers him for a moment before asking if he is going to explain his lady companion. Misaki introduces herself with a curtsy, her courteous, sweet demeanor and elegant dress both far from what "Polka" knows her to be. She credits "Polka" with saving her life in Shinjuku, and that she is accompanying him as a way of repaying that debt. As Takeru turn to head back into the manor, he asks if Misaki is related to the founders of Sakimiya Steel. She pauses, that benign, mysterious smile still on her face, and the Corpse God looks at her quizzically. From a window on a higher floor, a black-haired man watches "Polka" standing at the front entrance and utters, "Just great. First he goes missing, now he pulls this..." Speaking to an unseen interlocutor via cell phone, he says that the Fire-Breathing Bug should go ahead with the job: the additional targets should pose no problem. Category:Manga Chapters